


Breeding season

by AndersAndrew



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bird/Human Hybrids, Breeding, Episode Related, Episode: s02e05 Get Schwifty, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Non-Consensual, Oviposition, Rape, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Morty stole Rick's portal gun to escape the Cromulons, and tried to find his family but he didn't know how use Rick's technology and lose himself far of his home.Miraculously, he came on Bird Person's planet and the hybrid rescued him...but there is price to pay.





	Breeding season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandaCake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaCake/gifts).



> It's a fic I wrote like a replacement for Panda's secret santa. English is not my maternal language and I have no beta reader so I'm sorry if the translation is rough and clumsy. I tried my best ^^'

The first thing which Morty perceived in his awakening, it was an unpleasant taste in his dry mouth. When he opened eyes, his eyelids scraped and a shooting pain pierced his eyeballs. He moans by closing them immediately, tears invading his field of vision. Some tears escaped, sticking his lashes, and he had to rub it with the end of his fingers, delicately, to chase away the ghost sensation.

« You are awake. », a deep and serene voice declared, a voice he didn't succeed in recognizing.

He reopened finally his eyes, while rising on his elbows, and this action made his body shake.

Bird Person sat at the bed end where he was lying and caressed the leg of Morty's jeans. It was the first time he touched him, at least in Morty's memory, and instinctively, he wanted to return his leg to him by folding his knees, but his muscles were as some marshmallow.

« You almost died. », Bird Person pointed out by removing his hand. « I found you on the ground of the forest quite close to my nest, you were in poor condition, then I returned you. »

Morty looked around him and saw a glass of water on a tablet in around thirty centimeters of him. He reached out, but his hand trembled too much to get it.

The hybrid creature got up and seized it deftly to carry it to the lips of the boy. The latter thanked him with a nod and guided slowly the glass to empty it completely, his fingers touching Bird Person's big hand without him notices it - he had been intimidated first of all because he had just woken up and didn't know where he was, but right now his closeness was OK to him, because after all, he was his rescuer.

« Thank you ! » Morty exclaimed with a rocky voice, at the same time for the rescue and for the glass.

« Don't mention it. »

He rested the glass and touched the teenager's forehead. The latter opened wide eyes without answering.

Bird Person let fall again his hand.

« You seem to get better. I fed you and I made burn purificatory incenses to make you recover your health, but I didn't know if that would work. You humans are a little special. »

The teenager frowned. Indeed, the air smelt strangely.

« How-how were you feeding me if I-I was sleeping? »

« You've never seen a mother bird feeding its younglings Morty?

The latter's grimace was a sufficient answer. Bird Person swept the subject with a gesture of the arm.

« I'm satisfied that you are there. I have a problem, and I think that you can help me solve it. »

The boy scratched his arm by looking at him with a blank expression. He still had difficulty in recovering his senses, and the heady smell of the atmosphere didn't help him at all. He felt weak, a little bit nauseous - especially having understood how Bird Person had taken care of him during his sleep to feed him - and his limbs seemed made with cotton, completely slack and deprived to the slightest strength.

He fell again on the bed full of pillows and noticed for the first time it was very comfortable. The bed was made with a mixture of braided branches which formed an arc over him, as a cocoon, with an opening which gave onto the rest of the room, enlightened by a french window covered by fine linen curtains - doubtless to protect his sleep - which allowed to pass a soft light.

« I don't belie-believe to b-be able to help anyone for the moment », he declared in a sigh.

«  Tammy left me. »

Morty ran on the side to observe Bird Person, by trying hard to take a sorry expression, even if, honestly, he didn't think that this couple was anyway going to last.

«  I am sorry », he answered with so much sincerity as he could.

The alien shook the head.

«  I thought of having found the good person. But it would seem that the human beings ask for more care. »

« Frankly that would amaze me whether it is the case for Tammy », Morty said by trying to be comforting. « It's j-just the kind of girl wh-who... who like ha-having several experiences? »

Polite way of saying that she doubtless saw Bird Person as an one-night stand. Morty swallows while waiting for the hybrid's reaction.

« It was the breeding season », the half-man half-bird creature continued. « It's very annoying, because at my age, it becomes harder and harder to find a partner to couple. If I wait too much, I wouldn't be capable any more to assure my lineage a offspring. »

Morty's fingers twitched. He didn't understand where Bird Person was headed.

« You-you want that I-I-I help you to find somebody? I'm sorry but i-i-if you look for human beings, I can try to present some to you but...

By thinking about it, maybe that he could find people who would be interested. Rick had made him to meet a lot of really strange people after all...

The thought of Rick reminded him the reason why he had left the Earth with his portal gun. He suddenly had anxiety and he rose up promptly.

« Rick! I-I have... »

« Calm down », Bird Person said by putting a firm hand on his torso to force him to lie down again. « You just have to relax. »

The young man pouted without understanding.

« Eh? But I-I-I...my family... »

« We shall take care of that later », Bird Person asserted with a soothing tone. « But before that, we have to copulate. »

Morty jumped.

« WHAT? »

The alien climbed on the bed, on him, by making him roll on his back, and the boy tried vainly to push him away with his arms. 

« No! Wh-wh-what are you d-d-doing? »

« You have a debt to me, Morty. I saved your life, and in the culture of my people, it means that you have for obligation to help me when I would need it. And I definitely need it... »

« I-I'm not going to copulate with y-you!! » The teenager exclaimed by wriggling.

Bird Person contemplated him with a serious air.

« This season could be the last one where I would be still capable of reproducing. I need a partner. »

« But w-w-we ca-cannot reproduce! » Morty stammered. « We-we are two males! »

- »That has no importance », the hybrid answered by opening the fly of Morty's jeans. « My sperm is strong enough to make you pregnant, even if your biology isn't made for, don't worry. »

« This is NOT the question!!!! »

Unfortunately for Morty, his state didn't allow him to resist. Bird Person removed his pants in spite of his increasing agitation, then he freed him diligently of his T-shirt, what left him in his briefs.

« P-p-please », the boy hiccupped close to tears.

« I'm sorry », Bird Person answered. « But all of us have needs that it's necessary to fill. I'm going to try to make it not too unpleasant for you. »

He turned Morty on the stomach like if the latter weighed nothing. The teenager squeaked by feeling him lowering his underwear and stripping his posterior. Then the creature's wide hands of spread his asscheeks and something wet skipped into his crack.

« Wh-what...nnnn », the boy moaned by squeezing a pillow against his face, hiding the reddened cheeks.

He trembled with all his body, the head turned him and he was hot, so warm as the sweat flowed him on his forehead and on his back. He felt tight in his breast and had difficulties to breath, nevertheless he continued to push his nose in the fabric, the tears tumbling down the cheeks.

Bird Person's tongue sank easily into his anus. A strange noise escaped from Morty's throat and his sobs doubled intensity. However the alien pursued his work of lubrication, putting so much saliva as he could, and shaking his tongue inside to give some pleasure to his young partner. The latter had stopped struggling but his body remained tense, also Bird Person began to massage his thighs and low back. Then, he put slowly one of his fingers in the boy's rectum to test its elasticity, which was good. He put in the orifice a second finger for good measure, without caring about the teenager's tears - he knew that the first time would be difficult. But if he wanted to carry and to expel his eggs, it was going to be necessary to make work his sphincter.

Satisfied with him - after only about fifteen minutes of preparation - Bird Person climbed again on the boy.

Morty began shouting but he abruptly kept silent by feeling a tiny appendix rubbing itself against his opening oozing from saliva.

« Huh? »

Bird Person released a sigh of well being when the small penis entered inside Morty. The latter opened wide eyes, then winked them several times, uncredulous. That didn't hurt - it was humiliating, horrible, but less than what he had planned. He had already lived worse, really, and he relaxed considerably, letting Bird Person give strong thrusts against his ass, by panting under the effort.

He felt almost nothing. However, the situation, Bird Person's ardour, the friction against the mattress, all this began to excite him a little. He felt his penis shivering and hardening slightly.

His tears dried up and he sniffed. Maybe that it wasn't so terrible. And after all, Bird Person was right, he owed him to be alive. Besides he had already carried things in his anal cavity, then to carry an egg shouldn't be very different.

It was what he was saying to himself when he felt something changing in him. And suddenly, the penis of Bird Person "exploded" inside. There was no other word to explain it: a moment before, his penis was hardly a small discomfort which rubbed the entrance of his anus...and the next second, it invaded his rectum at full speed, as if its purpose was to reach his stomach. It infiltrated in him, as a kind of thin and viscous tentacle...

This time, Morty roared, at the same time because of the pain and the fear.

« Chhh chhhh, everything is ok, everything is ok », Bird Person murmured to his ear, by lying on him and by caressing his hair.

He continued his movements against the young man's hips, pushing his gigantic sex inside, until finally, his sperm spattered. Morty felt a burn in his bottom, and the tension of the thing inside him decreased. That became suddenly soft, that always filled his rectum in a uncomfortable way but it didn't ache any more.

He tensed on this strange material, and the friction of this on his prostate caused him an electric shock in the groin.

Bird Person's feathers tickled his back when he began to remove his strange penis of him. As it went out completely, Morty ejaculated on the mattress - in small quantity, but enough so the endorphins made their work.

«  You see, it was not so hard », Bird Person comforted him.

Morty would have him well to retort that it was not him who had been fucked in the ass by a strange bird cock, but he had no enough energy to speak. He succeeded hardly in moaning.

« I'm going to seal the opening, so that you keep my sperm inside », Bird Person whispered.

Morty didn't listen to him any more. The tiredness made his mind blurry, giving to the scene a more and more unreal aspect. He felt nevertheless the creature rimming him again. It was very hot, and the saliva seemed to harden. He wondered vaguely how long that was going to hold - probably not for a long , just enough for the building of the egg. He would have to ask Rick.

His thoughts became more and more absurd and he sank into the sleep, whereas Bird Person caressed tenderly his hair and by groping the cork of saliva dried in his butt.

 

***

 

« Wha-what do you-do you have to squirm like that M-Morty? The song is finished », Rick growled out while the president of the United States threw orders so that they are repatriated at their home discreetly.

Morty squeezed thighs by growing pink. He didn't really want to speak about it right now, and certainly not to Rick - he suspected him to be capable of laughing at him to have let himself being fucked by a giant birdman.

It was better than he keeps the thing for him – before having helped him return to his planet, Bird Person had _friendly_ explained him how to send him the egg when he would be laid.

It was not so important. He could then tidy up this memory in the pile of the most traumatizing which he already had in stock, and to never speak again to it.

«  I'm OK », he mumbled without giving more details.

Rick glanced at him, pouted, and taken a mouthful in his flask, by ignoring Morty. The boy preferred that.

He wouldn't endure to see him chuckling. Or worse, feeling sorry.

 

 


End file.
